


Glasses

by karlaakamsloki (lababykarla)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, Gen, Loki Does What He Wants, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis, darcy is awesome ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lababykarla/pseuds/karlaakamsloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her mission had been simple and boring, nothing more than shadowing a rambling but brilliant astrophysicist. </p><p>The fact S.H.I.E.L.D got involved and a Norse god fell from the heavens, </p><p>well that was just good luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellionkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellionkat/gifts).



> Based on this picture prompt (http://hellion-kat.tumblr.com/post/59021453027/darcy-lewis-picture-prompt).  
> Please excuse Darcy's being OOC, she's after all not who she says she is.

She had gotten in.

 

It had taken her less time than expected, playing second fiddle to a scientist wasn't fun but Jane had been on to something greater than most idiotic minds could comprehend, and her bosses wanted a piece of that.

 

Her mission had been simple and boring, nothing more than shadowing a rambling but brilliant astrophysicist.

 

The fact S.H.I.E.L.D got involved and a Norse god fell from the heavens, well that was just good luck.

 

She had been excited, thrill really, when S.H.I.E.L.D offered her the chance to become one of their agents. She had taken with hesitation, like any young girl with unknown future would but she knew this was a once in a lifetime chance. The chances of it presenting itself again were nonexistent, she would be a fool not to take it.

 

So she learned what she already knew, all those lessons taught her as a growing girl, taught again by competent S.H.I.E.L.D agents. They taught her how to handle a gun, the most efficient way to use a knife, the pros and cons of going undercover, and after learning all that the only thing she asked for was to be given a chance in front of computer because that was her thing and she was damn good at it.

 

It didn't take long to earn a spot in the Helicarrier, it was almost child's play.

 

So she settled in one of the many computer rooms and decoded encrypted data brought to her from enemy camp, one of those being the one she worked for, she decoded those too but with subtle mistakes. The company was nice and not everyone at S.H.I.E.L.D was a drone, she chose the catsuit instead of the skirt, and the fish over the chicken during lunch time because the chicken, ironically enough, tasted kind of fishy.

 

Five months after starting her work in the Helicarrier a guy by the name of Loki crashed into a S.H.I.E.L.D base and everything went to shit, thankfully that only meant her chance to steal S.H.I.E.L.D secrets had come earlier than expected.

 

**

 

“Agent Lewis, report to the bridge.” A monotone voice commanded from the ceiling, Darcy frowned but stood up and made her way down to the bridge anyway.

 

She had been to the bridge before, she had even worked there for a couple of weeks but decided it was too congested for her liking and she liked her little corner space.

 

The bridge was in full swing when she got there, preparing for war as Director Fury had told them earlier that morning, Agent Hill was talking to Director Fury but stopped when she saw her.

 

“Lewis, with me.” Hill guided her to a circular table, raised up from the rest of the bridge, and Darcy immediately recognized it as the conference room it was suppose to be.

 

“It's my understanding you may be able to recover lost data.” Hill touched the table and Darcy remembered the table was kind of like a giant iPad.

 

“I can do my best Agent Hill.” She said respectfully just like she was expected.

 

“Do.” Without another word Hill left and Darcy was left with a table beeping at her.

 

She spent the next hour minutes trying to work with next to nothing, she didn't know from where the information was recovered from and that made her job all that much harder. She didn't miss when Agent Romanoff came in with two men, she knew who they were except she wasn't suppose to.

 

“Agent Hill.” Darcy stood up from the table and transferred the data to the screens in front it. To her surprise both Agent Hill and Director Fury came to the screens.

 

“This is all there's left.” It wasn't much really, she explained how the rest had been lost or corrupted and the impossibility of getting that information back unless there was a back up.

 

“If I may speak freely sir?”

 

“Go ahead Agent.”

 

“This is Erik Selvig's work.” She would recognize those equations anywhere, though she didn't make a point of learning everything that passed through her desk when she working with Jane and Erik, she got the gist of it and recognizing primary equations for the Einstein Rosen Brige was a no brainer.

 

“You worked with him, you recognize his work. Do you see any discrepancies?” Director Fury asked her and Agent Hill look at her with an expectant look on her face.

 

When you were a S.H.I.E.L.D agent you were suppose to know everything.

 

“Erik has this way of compiling his notes, he likes to make everything neat and tidy. This notes are all over the place, and never in my life have I heard him say words like labyrinthine. Sir, is my believe someone tampered with Erik's notes.” It was so much worst than that. The writing was mostly still Erik but he deviated almost like he was being forced to write something he didn't want to.

 

Erik had been manipulated and his whole research had been compromised, she wondered for how long and she wonder if the information she had stolen from him had been corrupted too.

 

“Agent Lewis you have done great work. There's another task I require of you and then you might go back to your station.”

 

Which is how she found herself calling Jane and convincing her to go to Norway, once that was done she went back to her workstation and waited for all hell to break loose.

 

**

 

She didn't get to see Loki being transported to his cell but she did hack in to the live feed and watched as Director Fury talked with him.

 

Loki was hot and it wasn't her fault she found bad boys attractive, insanity was hot too if you knew how to make work and Loki did. He paced and sat down only to do it all over again, it felt like an eternity before she saw a red headed woman enter the room.

 

Natasha Romanoff had once taught her how to hold a gun, and she had to admit Natasha taught her more about guns that any of her instructors did when she was growing up. She was deadly and ruthless and she was playing Loki like a violin, he didn't notice because no one was better than the black widow.

 

Natasha left, game won, and Loki stood in the middle of his cage in confusion and Darcy resisted a little giggle of amusement.

 

It wasn't long before the Helicarrier was shaking, Darcy stood up from the floor to see her computer dead and the other agents fleeing from the room. She ran after them but didn't follow them.

 

The power was down, which meant no security feed or security measures and she only needed two minutes and fifteen seconds to complete her work. She made her way down to the bowels of the Helicarrier and ignored the roar that felt too close for comfort, the door to the archives was broken, glass shards littering the floor and she knew the Hulk had been there not long before.

 

She entered the room carefully, waiting for something to go wrong but when nothing did she took off her glasses and went to work.

 

Jane used to tease her about them, used to remind her she could just buy another pair if they got lost or broken but Darcy always told her they had sentimental value and how loosing them would get her kill. She wasn't kidding about it either, the glasses had been a special present for completing her first undercover mission in Venezuela when she twelve and she would get kill since all the information she stole went into the usb drive on them.

 

She took one of her bobbies pins out of her hair and pressed the tiny lock on the side releasing the usb drive from its holding, the main computer was working out of auxiliary power and disconnected from the rest of the servers. Her little toy could hold up at least seventy percent of the data but her instructions had been precised.

 

_Steve Rogers._

 

_World War 2._

 

_Super Soldier Serum._

 

_Tesseract._

 

_Johann Schmidt_

 

_Abraham Erksine._

 

_HYDRA._

 

The computer didn't take that long, by the time she was done she had more than two hundred sealed documents on her glasses.

 

She went out the way she came in and made her way back up, or at least she tried to.

 

“Ow what the fuck?” She was graceful enough she didn't fall on the floor but the thing she had bump into was hard as fuck.

 

“Mortal.” Standing in front of her was the bad boy she had admired earlier and he looked as insane as she thought he was.

 

“Hi, didn't see you there.” She waved a hand to their surroundings before trying to side step him, he held out a hand, the one not holding the spear thing, to stop her and her heart skipped a beat in fear.

 

“You shall lead me to the top.”Loki commanded her and she snorted a laugh because of course she fucking was.

 

“And if I don't?” She crossed her arms and put out her chin in an attempt to appear taller, Loki smiled at her before he grabbed her upper arm roughly and squeezed.

 

She whimpered and put her hand on the knife she kept strapped to her thigh.

 

“Petty little mortal weapons can not do anything to save you now. You will guide me because a liar recognizes a liar.” And she didn't even know what the fuck that meant.

 

“Natasha's a liar.” And the hand on her arm shot up to her neck and she coughed when she couldn't breath.

 

“Careful how you speak to me mortal, I am a god and I will not be bullied by-” He let her go abruptly when a noise from up high interrupted them.

 

Darcy was dizzy but she could see two people fighting on a walkway on top of them, Loki wasted no time in grabbing her and making her run along side him.

 

“Lead.” She rolled her eyes at him when he shoved her but did as told and guided him to the howling wind outside.

 

“How did you know I'm a liar?” She asked him before he could run to the quinjet waiting for him.

 

“You stole something from the organization you align yourself with, no doubt with malignant intent. Liar.” He smiled again but this time his smile was full of amusement. “Which is the only reason why I shall let you live.”

 

“How about a ride?” She blurted out and she wasn't sure where it had come from but she had nothing else to do as a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, and Loki was a safe ticket out.

 

Crazy as he was.

 

“Ride?” He asked her as he walks backwards towards the plane.

 

“Out of here, it's not fun anymore.” And it wasn't, her mission was complete and she got to report and then who knew?

 

“I shall requirement payment but you may come.” She wondered what kind of payment but decided it didn't matter and followed him.

 

“I don't want to state the obvious but... you're trying to take over the world. You really think that's going to work?” She was curious enough to ask.

 

“Indeed. It is a formidable plan and your planet will kneel to its new king.” Loki looked in front of him and smirked and that made her glad she was sitting far away from him.

 

“And then what? You mold the Earth after your image?” She literally pictured the Earth taking the shape of Loki's face and she held her hand to her mouth to hold her giggles.

 

“No, after Asgard's.” He turned around to look at her, smirk firmly in place.

 

“And after you win and you have pretty throne to sit on? Then what?”

 

“Then I will have completed my goal.”

 

She huffed and called him cheeky underneath her breath, Loki merely smirk at her some more.

 

“You think we're ants. We do you want to rule something you think so beneath you?” She crossed her arms and tilted her head, she didn't actually care about the answer but Loki's body language ever since they started talking had become increasingly more open, which was odd but not unwelcome. Odd as it was she thought maybe the dude just needed someone to gloat to, his minions couldn't care very much and Loki looked like one of those people who thrived on attention.

 

“I can make you better, elevate you to places you tiny little mind could never even dream of.” He stood up, extended the hand without the spear and suddenly the room was made of the night sky, stars big and small filling the tiny room.

 

“Crap.” She muttered and stood up, her seat suddenly gone too.

 

“Fear not for it is just an illusion.” Loki waved his hand and the stars started moving, like she was a planet and the stars were her constellations.

 

“This is amazing.” Darcy had seen something like this before, in a tiny room in a school field trip, it had been pretty then now everything was so vibrant, so alive.

 

Loki started pointing to stars and making them bigger, some shone and some were dying but some held life and her mind was struck by that fact.

 

“I wish to educate you, you may indeed be ants however it does not eclipse the fact you could be more than that. Under my rule you could learn the secrets you always wish to know.” It sounded like a sells pitch but it was a good sells pitch.

 

“You wouldn't shut us out? You would teach us all we wanted to know about the universe?” She was skeptical of that, she had never seen a dictator who wanted anything else but power.

 

“I wish to elevate you to Asgard's standards.” Loki told her simply.

 

Darcy understood then, Asgard was suppose to be a highly developed place with magic and technology they had never seen before. The human race would benefit greatly from knowing Loki's secrets and therefore Asgard's secrets.

 

“You want to educate us. Catch us up to the rest of the realms, that's... actually that's a pretty cool idea.” And if wasn't for the fact that Loki wanted the position of supreme ruler, well then she would be all up for it. She wish she could tell him he wouldn't win, but dying wasn't on her plans yet.

 

The stars we're still moving around them, but vanished when Loki turned to give her a look of surprise.

 

“I am glad you approve.” It was then he looked her up and down like he had never seen her before.

 

“Hey, you don't get to check me out just because I agreed with you mister.” Not that it didn't send a thrill down her spine that he did so.

 

“Oh but Miss -” He stopped abruptly and scrunched up his face, she thought it was cute. “I am afraid I do not know your name.”

 

“You never asked.” She smiled at him and sat down again, Loki followed her example and sat close enough for them to touch.

 

“ETA Five minutes until landing.” The pilot both of them had been ignoring, suddenly spoke and Darcy turned to give Loki a look of amusement.

 

“That guy must think were nuts.” Not that she didn't think Loki wasn't crazy.

 

“He did not see or hear anything.” Loki assured her, fingers grasping the spear harder.

 

“You know this is all been tons of fun but it's time for me to get out.” Saying so she grabbed one of the parachutes lining the wall behind her.

 

“Leaving the party a little early are we not?” Loki got up and stood next to her as she wrestled with the parachute.

 

“Am I? All I did was ask for a ride not to stay for the party that will kill me.” The battle between Loki and the little band of superheroes Fury had gathered was going to be epic, however it didn't mean she should die just to see it.

 

“You could join my army.” Loki told her in a pleasant tone, like he was offering her tea.

 

“Nah, I already work for someone but thanks.” Darcy had grown up in the organization and joining Loki would be a big no no.

 

“Is that so?” Loki looked down at his spear and looked at it while she finished fighting with her parachute, she was honestly a little freaked out at seeing him looking at his weapon so intently but some of her co workers named their weapons so not that weird.

 

“Would you mind opening the ramp for me. Got to go.” She told the pilot, he nodded and the ramp started opening.

 

She gave him her thanks before she pull the knife from its holder on her thigh, she twirled it for a second before sticking it on the pilot's throat. He gasped for a second before sagging down on his seat.

 

“Sometimes I hate knives, they're so messy.” But she cleaned and put it back in its holster anyway. The floor started shaking beneath and she knew it was time to get out. She pocketed her glasses inside her catsuit for safe keeping because the last thing she needed was to lose them now, not after all that trouble.

 

Loki stopped her before she could jump out.

 

“In Asgard a gentleman's favor is paid with a lady's kiss.” Loki looked at her with challenge, he gripped her arm again, gently this time.

 

“Old fashioned as fuck but I'll take it.” She pulled on his collar, made him bend down to reach her lips except their lips never connected, though a darker part of her wish they would. She kicked his stomach with her knee which honestly probably hurt her more than him, but it was enough to drop his hand from her arm, and then she was jumping from the stolen quinjet and the last thing she saw before falling was a confused Loki with a raised spear.

 

**

 

“I'm so thankful for everything SHIELD has done for me. I just... is not enough and Jane needs me.” She twisted her hands together in front of her as she walked.

 

“Regrettably some of us aren't made for war, it's understandable. I understand the trauma of being single out by a hostile force can be extremely painful, I wish you would reconsider but as it stands I can only wish you good luck.” Agent Sitwell gave her a small smile before he escorted her out of the SHIELD building.

 

“Thank you.” With a last hesitant smile she was walked out of most recent mission.

 

The crisp air felt good on her skin, the fell debris from the battle of New York was just a mere annoyance on her path, the thrill of winning was going to live with her for another while yet. As she walked she saw a man in khaki cargo pants and a white t-shirt cleaning up some of the mess, he was tall and built like a line backer and she hid a smile behind her hand when she realized it was Captain America.

 

The city would take a while to rebuild from Loki's attack and she wouldn't be there to help, she would be too busy for it. She needed to bide her time and find an opening for her growing arguments because Loki might have been insane but his theory was true, Earth did need to step up their game and rise to a superior level. She hoped to convince her bosses of letting her continue to shadow Jane, it would be one step forward to achieving Loki's goal.

 

That was of course, if Loki didn't come back first to finish it himself.


End file.
